The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefins has been known for some time. U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286 (Brubaker) discloses such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content produced in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. G.B. 1,081,304 discloses similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content produced in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium compounds as catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412 (Nozaki) extended the reaction to produce linear alternating polymers in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon, now becoming known as polyketones or polyketone polymers, has become of greater interest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,903 (VanBroekhoven et al.) discloses a linear alternating polyketone terpolymer of carbon monoxide, ethylene, and other olefinically unsaturated hydrocarbons, such as propylene. Processes for production of the polyketone polymers typically involve the use of a catalyst composition formed from a compound of a Group VIII metal selected from palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony. U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,144 (VanBroekhoven et al.) discloses a process for preparing polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon using a catalyst comprising a compound of palladium, the anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa of below about 6, and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus.
The resulting polymers are relatively high molecular weight materials having utility as thermoplastics in the production of shaped articles, such as containers for food and beverages and film for packaging. In order to improve the utility of such shaped articles, it would be desirable to improve the barrier properties of the polyketone polymers.